sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Desh the Hedgehog -
About Desh ''(Just starting to organize everything.. so forgive me for the momentary mess..) '''Desh The Hedgehog '''is a Sonic Fan Character owned by User:Arekkusey, this character was originally created somewhere around 2013-2014 (And afterwards posted on this wiki.. then removed for various personal reasons) '''Appearance and clothing:' Desh is a Hedgehog with''' black fur', he used to have '''red eyes' but after some events his right eye turns yellow;'''He has 2 little golden '''earrings '''on his left ear''' and some claws scars '''on the '''right arm; He likely wears long coats '''(mainly on '''red '''tones), light grey gloves', '''black shoes' and his beloved blue neckerchief '''that his mother gave him. '''Quotes: "Strenght means nothing i'n a fight 'if you cannot hit your opponent" 'Backstory' Desh was bornt in a little house in the hills, a few miles away from the city and just in front of the forest, where he grew up running up and down trees with his younger brother Raidon. The little family used to live peacefully and happily, until one day.. a blue hedgehog in a black coat attacked them for no apperent reason.. their father tried to fight him back to protect his family.. but the unknown hedgehog was incredibly strong.. so while he tried to hold him back at the cost of his own life.. their mother took her two sons into the forest.. in the desperate attempt of protecting them.. but the misterious guy reached them in no time so she stepped in front of him.. to let Desh and Raidon run away to safety.. The two of them ran with the eyes filled with tears but again the blue hedgehog reached them. Desh stepped in front of his little brother while the guy was slowly approaching them he stopped in front of him.. raised Desh's face and said: "Your father.. your mother.. they are gone.. and it's yur fault little ones.. you didn't try to protect them.. you two just ran away.. and this will be a black scar in your heart forever.. *he said while turning to leave* "They didn't do anything to you!" *Desh replied while clenching his fists* "You're just a monster.. and daddy taught me that those like you don't deserve to live!.. The guy stepped for a moment.. and before vanish in the depth of the forest, he replied "Heh.. we'll see again someday.. just, make sure you two can live till that day.." Few days later, Desh left his childood house to take off on a jurney to grow up stronger.. and one day, avenge his parents.. Sonic and friends Arc WIP Desh's Return Arc WIP Eternal Gloom (Sword) Arc WIP Moebius Arc WIP 'Relationships' (WIP) (Feel free to add your characters if you wish) Family Members: Rackler the Cat (Father, Deceased) Emily the Hedgehog (Mother, Deceased) Raidon the Cat (Younger brother) Friends and allies: Iris the Cat: '''Desh's former girlfriend and first love.. (WIP) '''Amelia the Demon: Desh's beloved girlfriend (WIP) Enemies and rivals: Rixion (...) Dr.Ivo Robotnick (Eggman): Sonic.exe: Counterparts (Other dimensions and timelines) (Experimental, wanna see if this can possibly work and if it can be fun to work on) Shed (alias Anti-Desh from Moebius): Daisy Aleksandra (female counterpart from another dimension): 'Strengths and weaknesses' Strengths: Chaos User: The ability to control and manipulate Chaos Emeralds' powers, both the positive and negative energy they can provide to the user, to cause Chaos Control and related special abilities. Cursed fiery heart: In opposite to his brother, which recives the power to control Ice from a misterious entity situated inside a cave in the Ice Caps mountains, Hell fire's blessing: Weaknesses: Dizziness: '''Since an early age, Desh had a fear of great heights, although no one knew the reason; Over time, this fear slowly kinda faded away.. but sometimes, in moments of depression and sadness, it tends to manifest back. '''Various Knowledges and skills: Mechanics: Since younght, Desh loved to disassemble and play with engines and mechanical stuff, something his father was really good at and so he taught him about. French Language: For how useless this could sound, this is something he father taught about.. mostly to impress girls.. Cuisine: His mother was a pretty good cook, and always tried to teach her sons her knowledge and secrets for cooking. Weaponry and stuff: Black Comet (Plane): '(WIP) '''Eternal Gloom: '(WIP) 運命の無限のサイクル (Endless cycle of fate): (WIP) '''Transformations and "Forms" : Super Form: Just like.. well pretty much anyone that came in contact with the Chaos Emeralds I guess.. Desh can turn into Super Form just fine, with improved strenght and speed, and better control over the Emeralds' power, allowing him to use some related special moves and attacks. Hyper Form: Yet, not entirely sure '''if' this form will be included, as I'm not sure if it would actually take place in Desh's storyline.'' Dark Form: Simply archived by channeling the dark energy in his body to archive this "form" which is mostly focused on enhancing strenght rather than speed, also brings more and more powerfull attacking techniques. Super Dark Form: '(''Yes, I am also including this one, as trivial as it could sound I did include this in Desh's story few times so I'm not leaving it behind) This form happens to be somewhat unstable on the early times it's used by Desh.. surrounds him with a visible obscure aura, gives a huge strenght and speed improvement but doesn't really leave much space to focus defence, making this state kind of dangerous for the user. '''Chaos Form: This one form once happens at the veginning of Desh's story, combining Chaos Emerald's positive and negative energy to create a stable balance between the two energies (yin and yang), releasing and insane potential; The user is surrunded by a bluish aura, this is supposely Chaos Emeralds' (Not Super Emeralds) greatest obtainable potential, gives his user an insane step up but will also leave him/her with no energy reserves once its ended. Demonic Form: This form is the ultimate dark transformation, caused by the reaction of the nearby chaos emeralds with all the negative feelings, rage and pain felt by the user in a said moment.. in this state Desh's fur changes to a bloody red color, surrounded by a reddish aura similar to fire, his eyes turns completly black with red pupils.. all this negative energy at once leads to a complete loss of judgment.. everything and anyone becomes just a prey to haunt.. closest friends become obstacles to be erased.. The big issue with this form, is that Chaos Emeralds aren't required for it to be possible, as they only served as key to unlock it and as catalysts the first time this form took place.. Hellfire form(s): (Will be adding this later on..) Desh.??? : (Will be adding this later on..) ??????? : (Will be adding this later on..) ?????? : (Will be adding this later on..) ??????? : (Will be adding this later on..) 'Gallery' (Waiting for autorizations..) 'Trivia' Unlike other Hedgehogs, when Desh performs Super/Hyper Transformation his eyes turns blue rather than red. While his little brother loves them, Desh is allergic to Roses.